


you're awful (i love you)

by necroesthe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble Collection, these fuckers are terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukiyama comes with Kaneki when he meets Rize after Yomo rescues her and somehow convinces him to take Rize with them. Chaos ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy, i sure do love rarepairs.
> 
> side note: irregualr updates probably and may not be in chronological order.

“Rize-san,” Tsukiyama looks up from the book he’s reading to Hinami and smiles. “I think I’ve found you.”

“Really?” Rize peeks over his shoulder.

Tsukiyama point to a gremlin. “There.”

His jaw gets dislocated soon after.


	2. tfw bae is an asshole

“Oh my god.” Tsukiyama says as he walks into the kitchen.” Oh. My. God.”

There is smoke everywhere, thick to the point where Tsukiyama can’t even see who’s trying to cook. The oil is cackling and the smell of burning meat is so strong his eyes water.

“Oh, hello Shuu-chan.” It’s Rize. She doesn’t look up from the pan. “Do you like what I’m cooking?”

“Cooking? How in the hell is that cooking?” Tsukiyama walks over to her, his sleeve pressed over his nose. “You’re just burning the meat!”

“So rude Shuu-chan.” She flips the meat over, and the oil splashes onto Tsukiyama. He hisses and steps back. “So mea-”

“Tsukiyama-san, can you get me the coffee beans?” Kaneki walks in, half asleep and with dried drool on the corner of his mouth. His hair is mussed up. “I- Oh god what is that smell?”

“It's my cooking!” Rize plucks the burnt meat out of the pan and dashes to Kaneki, jamming it into his mouth. “What do you think?”

He takes a moment to chew and swallow. Outside, Kaneki’s face is blank. Inside, he is screaming. “Rize-san, even ghouls taste better than this. And get of all the smoke out before-”

The fire alarm goes off. Rize smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what


End file.
